Nikkolette Dunmar
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Black Skin: Pale Eyes: Blue Height: 5’6” Weight: 134 LBs Markings: Her body is littered with scars, including a wide burn scar swapping around the middle of her right forearm. She has a tattoo at the base of her neck of a dove holding a burning olive branch. Physical Features: She is petite and slender with almond shaped blue eyes and a small button nose. Her expression often hold an air of severity and mistrust. Personality Nikkolette is known to be mistrustful and oftentimes strangers might classify her behavior as suspicious. She is flighty and often paranoid. She does not seek out companionship and makes an effort to attract as little attention as possible. Abilities Favored Weapon: Twin daggers Weapon Skill: Swordmaster Combat style: Art of the Sword Magic: Pyrokinesis Other Information: Nikkolette has the ability to manipulate flames, however, little formal training. Because of this she has only really learned enough about her magic to keep it hidden. History Nikki was brought up in a loving family with one sibling, her older brother Luc. Her father was a blacksmith and her mother a retired mercenary. From an early age, Nikki took a special interest in learning her mother’s trade. As she learned, she quickly became very capable with a sword and a dagger while her brother learned how to forge weapons for her. On her fourteenth birthday, her brother crafted a pair of twin daggers for her, each encrusted with a single sapphire . These daggers are one of the few sentimental possessions that Nikki allows herself to keep, as a reminder of her family. However, as Nikki grew older, she began to present a gift for pyrokinesis, an unexpected ability possessed by Nikki’s grandfather on her mother’s side. However, her mother feared that should Nikki go to train with her grandfather that she would become like him, cruel, and use her abilities for harm. Instead, she kept Nikki’s ability a secret, pushing her to hide it- putting a stopper in the bottle. As she got older, Nikki began to crack under the pressure, lashing out both physically and emotionally at her mother and causing more than one dangerous incident. Despite this and pleas from Nikki for help to master her abilities, her mother stood firm, refusing to let her daughter even acknowledge the magic bestowed upon her. Eventually, this led to disaster. On Nikki’s eighteenth birthday, she had but one desire: to leave their home town and explore the rest of Pveth, but her mother refused. This lead to an explosive fight between Nikki and her mother that ended in Nikki losing control of her pyrokinesis and starting a fire that killed her mother. Crushed with guilt and terrified of the punishment she would face, she fled her home, letting her father and brother believe her dead. She has been making a life for herself as an assassin and mercenary since, frequently moving from place to place for fear of detection. She rarely stays in one place for more than a week.